beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Destroyer
Basic Info User:Kululu12 Launcher:Fantasy Sword Type: Stamina Facebolt: Dragon It is an image of a light blue dragon head with dragon wings on the side. Energy Ring: Distroyer It is a blue Ring that is an image of a dragon on it. There are holes in the Ring which are able to release air that is generated by the core which allows the bey to increase speed and stamina greatly. This ring also has holes that are able to absorb water vapor that is in that is in the air. Fusion Wheel: Dragon Claws It is a silver Fusion wheel with seveal spikes on it.The spikes represent the claws of a dragon. Attack Mode: The blades extend out of the fusion wheel. The blades pointed to the right while the bey spins right that way the bey can cut through the air. It also is pointed to the right so it does 10x the damage to the attacking bey. Stamina Mode: The claws of the blades retract inside of the wheel. The Fusion wheel becomes smooth and glides through the air because of the smooth metal wheel. It cannot be hit easily because of the smooth wheel. This increases speed and stamina because the bey cannot be affected by air preasure/Force. Dragon Eater Mode The bey becomes encased in a rubber seal that can absorb the attack of the opponent. The rubber is strong and cannot be broken easily. The rubber seal eats the opponent's stamina up, and uses it for itself. Is resembles a dragon eating another beast in battle, just like dragons eat other animals the bey eats another bey's stamina. Fire Armor Mode: The spikes are released in this mode. The bey becomes encased in a fire proof seal, that looks like a suit of armor that cannot be burned. This seal is similar to the rubber seal but is fire proof and cannot melt. Water Shield Mode The spikes retract in this mode. The fusion wheel contains miniature static releasers that release static into the air around it, which allow it to contol the water around it while not allowing the water to touch the fusion wheel. Spin Track: Furry Blades It is similar to the SOT Track on this bey pre evolotion. It has 8 large white spikes that are surrounded by sevral smaller white spikes. There is a small metal pole inside the 8 larger blades that can extend with enough force and do heavy damage to the opponent. The spikes are packed with several small spikes that can be shot out using the core's air. These spikes cut through air easily which saves the bey a lot of stamina. Performance Tip: Air Sharp It is similar to the Air Spike tip on Hydrus Dragonus. But this one is white and releases more powerful winds that go 1000+ MPH. The bey can use this air to float in the air, regain balance, and increase stamina and speed. Core The core is a small orb with sevral miniature holes in it. Some holes are connected to small pipes that lead the Spin track and Energy ring. It has a fan inside that spins as fast as the performance tip's fan. The air can be released through the small holes. Abilities Any Mode Abilities *'Air Strike: '''Dragon uses the AS tip to float then extends the spikes on the Spin track. While floating in the air the bey can use the AS tip to control the direction in which it floats. While in the air Dragon can release the mini spikes from the Spin Track to rain the opponent with a spike shower. *'Air Boost: Using the core's air and releasing it into the energy ring with increases the bey's stamina and spin speed greatly. Then the bey extends the spikes on the Spin Track. Then Dragon barages the opponent spinning at high speeds doing severe damage to the opponent's bey. *Wind Spike Tornado: Using the AS performance tip the bey creates a tornado around itself. Then the bey releases several miniature spikes into the tornado. Then Dragon charges at the opponent sucking them in. While the opponent is in the tornado they will be hit by the miniature spikes that were released in the tornado earlier. The spikes may get jamed in the opponent's bey causing severe damage. Fire Armor Mode Abilities *Dragon's Blazing Blade: The spikes on the Spin Track hit the ground and create sparks that start a fire. The AS tip releases air which is then creates a tornado and the fire enters the tornado. Which makes a flaming tornado, the tornado burns through everything in it's path. *Blazing Blasts: The spin track grinds against the ground creating fire. The AS tip, instead of releasing a lot of wind the bey releases wind in small pulses which shoots fire pulses everywhere and burns the opponent's bey severely. *'Dragon Burn Armor: '''The spin track creates sparks by hitting the ground. The bey which then controls the fire with the Fire Armor mode and surrounds the bey with a blazing fire shield. The bey then charges that the opponent at top speed with a blazing suit of fire armor. This can burn the opposing bey severly. Water Shield Mode Abilities *Water Wall: Using the water absorbed by the energy ring the bey releases the water vapor which is then sontroled around the Fusion wheel using the Water Shield Mode which allows the bey to control water with the power of static. The water then surrounds the bey like a shield defending attack and also making fire attacks useless against it. *Xantor Water Strike: Using the water absorbed in the energy ring the bey releases that water and uses the fusion wheel to contol it. Using the AS performance tip the bey can launch water like a hose at the opposing bey. The water is able to take out fire moves in a flash with the strong water shot. *Aqua Tornado: Using the AS performance tip the bey creates a powerful tornado. Then the bey releases the water from the energy ring into the tornado to create a water tornado. Then Dragon charges at the opponent with the tornado surrounding him. The opponent's stamina will be drained whie in the tornado because of all of the water in the tornado. Special Moves *'Dark '''Stars: '''Dragon harneses the powers of the stars and shoots star fragments at the opposing bey. The Stars are covered in dark energy that do severe damage to the opponent's bey. The stars are made to explode on contact, when they explode it causes severe damage to the opposing bey. *Xanon Distruction: Dragon floats into the air, while in the air the Dragon draws his sword. He smashes the opponent with his sword. The blade is filled bright energy and can slash through any darkness in it's path. The blade causes heavy damage to the opponent's bey, and can shatter the opponent's bey with enough force. *Zaxorin Explosion: Dragon draws his sword and focuses all the light energy to the tip of the sword. Dragon uses the light energy tand fires it at the opponent with a powerful beam of light, which does heavy damage to the opposing bey. Nova Gear: Dranazor This Nova Gear increases attack power. It is a round of extra large and shap metal blades that attach to the fusion wheel. They increase the attack because of the extral sharp tip on them. It can cut through almost anything and even with a normal attack they cause critical damage to the opponent's bey. They can cause deep scratches in the opponent's bey with the extral sharp tips. It is also loaded with mini spikes, so when the the user yells "Nova Gear" the holes in the metal open and spikes fly everywhere. These spikes are heavy on one end which makes the opponent have uneven balance. The Beyblade turns into a burning knight with a powerful flaming blade. It has several claws all over it's armor with a blazing dragon whip around the bey. The two headed dragon whip can burn almost anything in it's path and cannot be defeated by water. The fire used in this knight has special chemicals that allow it to not be stoped by water. The checmicals absorb the water and turn it into water vapor and relases it into the air. The bey makes the stadium into absolute darkness, it is the knight's dark realm. Here the bey controls everything, it is like a living nightmare. Anything the bey commands comes real and attacks the oppoent's bey. In the end the darkness engulfs the opposing bey.